


If My Heart Was a House

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma muses while Mary Margaret sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Was a House

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: MM/Emma + If My Heart Was a House - Owl City

The moonlight fell across her skin in the prettiest of ways. Emma had to hold herself back from tracing a finger down her arm as she watched her sleep.  
She'd give anything to be unconscious, her arms wrapped securely around Mary Margaret, feeling comfortable and safe.  
Those were two feelings she was in no way used to. At first they'd scared her, made her want to bolt, like she always had.  
But Mary Margaret had been so patient with her, allowing her to set the pace and dictate what went on and when, and that had helped.

And so here they were, six months into their relationship. They were considering telling Henry soon, though Emma wasn't sure that was such a good idea, since the kid was _convinced_ that the school teacher was her mother.

Her eyes fell back to Mary Margaret, a soft smile gracing Emma's lips as the sleeping woman mumbled something and shifted till she was cuddling the arm Emma had slung over her.

Emma'd never had anyone _care_ the way Mary Margaret did. If she came home in a foul mood, normally something to do with Regina, then she'd be there with gentle touches, an understanding smile, hot cocoa and a sympathetic ear. It seemed, to Emma at least, that Mary Margaret thought the blonde could do no wrong.

And there was passion between them too, but different to how Emma had always experienced passion.  
It wasn't hot flashes and pulling clothes. It was slower than that. They'd lose themselves in each other, forgetting the end goal entirely, focused so much on their journey.  
Emma was certain that Mary Margaret knew her body better than she herself did. She certainly knew _her_ better than she knew herself.

She'd finally found the home she'd been searching for all those years.

“Thank you.” She whispered without meaning to, lowering her head to brush the barest of kisses across Mary Margarets shoulders.

“Hmmm? Emma?” Her eyes opened blearily and a pang of guilt smacked Emma. She shook her head, gently squeezing Mary Margarets middle.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered and Mary Margaret made a quiet noise of agreement in the back of her throat, rolling over to face Emma with a sleepy smile.

“I will. But only if you do too.” Emma chuckled softly and lay herself back down, letting Mary Margaret take the 'big spoon' position.

And almost seconds after Mary Margarets arm descended over her, Emma was asleep. Safe and loved, with a smile gracing her lips, even in unconsciousness.


End file.
